


Bows and Wands

by Emerys_Potter



Series: Teacher Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry becomes a tutor in America, M/M, Maria Hill is a squib, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Deathly Hallows, Professor Harry Potter, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter
Summary: Harry is trying to find his footing after the war and had finished his education at Hogwarts, tried becoming an auror and it still wasn't enough.  Deciding that he wanted to get away, Harry decides on a holiday to clear his mind but thanks to the Hogwarts Headmistress, he might find more than just peace and happiness.





	Bows and Wands

After the war was finished Harry found himself just barely going through the motions.  He did his part helping rebuild the Wizarding World, even spending a month helping rebuild Hogwarts’ Great Hall and Gryffindor Tower.  Finally on the first anniversary of Voldemort’s defeat, the Wizarding World was back on track for a peaceful future it hadn’t truly experienced in a century. 

As with everything in life things started moving on.  Ron and Neville opted to join the auror core and Dean was enlisted into the new Ministry hierarchy instead of returning to complete their final year at Hogwarts.  Harry was tempted to follow Ron and Neville, as everyone who fought for Hogwarts during the last battle was offered positions as an auror trainee, but in the end he decided to finish his last year with Hermione. 

For the first time in his Hogwarts’ career, Harry got to experience a normal school year; something he always thought that other students took for granted as there were no crazy possessed teachers, no deadly snakes or spiders or cat fanatic ministry workers to deal with.  With nothing else on his plate than relaxing and study Harry found he quite enjoyed studying magic, although he would freely admit that practical magic was definitely better. 

Once he had graduated with great results Harry enlisted into the auror program, as he still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life but was heavily encouraged by the Weasley clan and Neville to at least try.  The program was great and he certainly learnt a lot but that year of specialised training didn’t warm him to the idea of being an auror, it turned him away from it.  The notion of fighting the rest of his life was not ideal and when he was offered a position as an auror at the end of his training he rejected it.

A week after he rejected being an auror Harry responded to an owl from Minerva and flooed to the Headmistress’ office. 

“How are you going, Harry?”  Minerva asked warmly as Harry took a seat in front of her desk. 

Harry smiled at his old transfiguration teacher.  “I’m okay thanks, Minerva.  However, I must admit that I’m a little curious as to why you asked that I floo over so quickly.”

Minerva smiled.  “I’m sure you are, if recall you and Mr Weasley and Miss Granger were always rather curious students.  I shouldn’t be shocked that it’s continued in your adult lives.”

Harry just shrugged and waited for her to get to the point.  From experience he knew that the animagus witch preferred getting to the heart of matters rather than suffer through necessary small talk.

“I asked you here because I’ve heard you intend on travelling.”

Harry rose an eyebrow at her statement, having not expected it at all considering he’d only just decided last night whilst having dinner with Ron and Hermione.

“I am but I’m surprised you’ve heard about it already.”  He admitted knowing better than to ask for her source as Minerva would never give away another’s secrets.  “I was thinking of checking out America before I go and visit Fleur in France and Victor in Norway.”

“Ah I see.  Well as you intend on going to America first, perhaps you can do me a favor while you’re there.  It appears that there is a potential new muggleborn student in America, Cooper Barton, that I can’t seem to get in contact with.”

“America?  Shouldn’t he be going to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?”  Harry frowned. 

“Normally, yes.”  Minerva admitted readjusting her spectacles.  “However I’ve been in contact with the Headmaster of Ilvermorny and they are refusing to offer him a place because of his father.  Apparently he’s been marked as a person of interest by the American Ministry, thereby classifying him as too much of a dangerous influence to be admitted entrance to magical locations via his son.”

Harry felt his eye twitch and the American Ministry’s idea of protection.  In order to protect their communities from someone who might not be dangerous at all, they are going to let this kid grow up with uncontrollable magic.  Such a decision could be deadly to young wizards and witches but it didn’t appear the Americans agreed with him.

“What was their solution?”

“They’ve agreed with me that Hogwarts is the best place for him.”  Minerva replied plainly.  “Unfortunately it is up to us to make the first contact as they refuse to have anything to do with that family.”

Harry groaned realising what Minerva wanted him to do.  “And that is where I come in.”

“Precisely.”  She said with a smile as though oblivious to his attitude.  “I was hoping you could get into contact with the family and give the student, Cooper Barton, his letter and answer any questions the family may have.”

Harry sighed knowing that as much as he didn’t like this idea, he wouldn’t turn down a request from Minerva.  After the war when he decided to come back and study, Minerva had really gone above and beyond in helping him survive his N.E.W.T examinations; she used the school wards to keep his determined, yet crazy, fans away and offered him personal tutoring sessions. 

“Where exactly will I find Mr Barton?”  Harry asked resigned to his fate.

After getting the information from Minerva, which was to Harry’s mind rather limiting, he packed the rest of his belongings for his holiday and headed to the Ministry for his international portkey.  According to the small amount of information Minerva had, the family were in hiding and beyond her legal ability to contact.  The only information a contact had dug up for her was the father’s name and an address he could be contacted at.  Regardless of the limited information Harry decided to trust his former professor, besides all he had to do was deliver a letter and answer a few questions the family would undoubtedly have.

After arriving in New York, Harry was stunned.  Everywhere he looked he saw devastation and destruction.  Large segments of New York had been destroyed and rubble still littered the streets, although from the occasional dump truck and crane he saw, he assumed they had recently undergone some kind of attack and were starting to cleanup.  Luckily after hours of searching Harry managed to find a small B&B style hotel that was taking visitors.

Rather than see the sights, especially considering the state of those sights, Harry decided to get his business over in New York as quickly as possible as the rubble and destruction threatened to give him painful flashbacks to the war; flashbacks he’d rather leave in the past.  The next day Harry went out in search of Stark Tower.  He found it and was shocked by the amount of people crowding the lobby; judging from the television cameras some were clearly journalists, some were fans chanting out the words AVENGERS. 

Not liking his chances of slipping past the crowd and into the elevators he was sure weren’t working, Harry decided to find another way into the building.  It was hard, but Harry managed to find a deserted alleyway with a direct line to the top floor of Stark Tower.  Not seeing another quick option, Harry apparated into Stark Tower.

From the moment he landed, Harry looked around and noted that he landed in some partially destroyed looking living area.  It was a wide open living space but you could see that the furniture was burnt shards of glass still littered the floor; even with its poor state, Harry was certain it was easily worth over fifty percent of the Dursley’s ‘priceless’ home.

“Who are you?”  A British voice called out.

Harry spun around at the sound of the voice, only to find himself completely alone.  Not liking the feeling that someone was playing a game with him, as the Weasley twins and Peeves had both tried something similar to him in the past, Harry decided to play along to get more information.

“Err…My name is Harry Potter.  Where are you?”  Harry asked as he straightened up but keeping his senses alert.

“You are trespassing, Mr Potter, a team is on their way to acquire you.”  The disembodied voice snapped without bothering to answer his question.

As much as Harry loved the idea of apparating away or taking out his wand for defence, he knew that he was in a muggle area and he had already risked enough by apparating in.  It appeared that whether he liked it or not he was stuck. 

“Fine.”  Harry sighed before taking a seat on the large grey tiles beneath him.  “Are you gonna tell me your name while we wait?”

After what felt like hours and the voice’s determination not to speak to him again, Harry finally heard the rush of footsteps headed his way.  Not wanting to face this challenge sitting down, Harry stood up and prepared himself.  Suddenly the elevator opened up and a man and woman calmly walked out.

“Well I gotta say, you are one of the more resilient reporters so far.  I mean getting to my penthouse without being seen is quite impressive.”  The man said as he walked over to the remnants of what Harry assumed had once been a bar and got himself a drink. 

Harry had thought the idea of finding a stranger in your living room would be cause for some level of concern but this man looked more amused than angry.

“What Mr Stark _means_ to say is - what are you doing here?”  The red headed woman practically growled out whilst crossing her arms. 

Mentally marking down the man, who was quickly downing half a glass of straight scotch, as Stark Harry turned to his companion.  She had her red hair tied up in a tight ponytail and was dressed in a professional ruby colored blouse with a knee-length black skirt and black high heels.  To Harry her entire demeanour, from her clothes to her distrusting face, screamed competence. 

“I’m sorry for just arriving like this in your living room…”  Harry apologised looking around sheepishly at the destroyed room he’d just called a living room, before quickly continuing on.  “…I’m just here to speak with someone and I’ll be leaving.”

The red head sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Mr Stark, and those you call, The Avengers, are not taking interviews now, or I suspect ever.  So I suggest you leave quickly before I call the police and…”

“Nonsense, Pepper.”  Stark said happily pouring himself another drink and walking over to Harry wearing a big grin.  “The kid got all the way up here without tripping any sensors, that kind of talent deserves a reward.”

Harry looked back and forth between the jovial Stark and the unimpressed ‘Pepper’ not sure what to make of things. 

“Take a seat.”  Stark suggested winking once at Pepper, who sighed and walked into the kitchen, before turning back to Harry and pointing to the charred couch behind him.

Not sure what his next move should be, Harry just followed Stark’s order and sat down on the least charred piece of leather. 

“So what question do you have to ask Iron Man?  I must say it’s about time we got some interest from the rest of the world.”  Stark stated puffing his chest out slightly as he took another swig from the tumbler in his hand.

“Iron Man?”  Harry asked quirking an eyebrow.  “Who’s that?”

Tony’s head snapped up from his drink, with his smile frozen and looking rather fake, to stare blankly at him completely shocked.

“How can you not know who Iron Man is?”  Stark asked as he ran his free hand through his shaggy black hair.  “He has been a huge hit over here and has been in the news for well over a year.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders as the man slumped into a chair opposite him looking like a kid that lost his favorite teddy bear.  He didn’t know what the man wanted him to say, he honestly had no idea who ‘Iron Man’ was.  When he looked around for help he noticed the woman Stark called Pepper in the kitchen laughing silently into her hand.

“What about The Black Widow, Thor, The Hulk, Captain America or Hawkeye?”  Stark asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably and shook his head instantly causing Stark to down the rest of his drink and head over for a refill. 

“So…” ‘Pepper’ started clearly having gathered herself enough to join the conversation whilst Stark drowned his odd sorrows.  “…if you’re not here to speak with the Avengers, why are you here?”

“My name is Harry Potter and I’m here to speak with a Mr Clint Barton about a few family matters.”  Harry replied.

At his words both Pepper and Stark moved from their places on the outskirts of the room and stood in front of him. 

“Mr Barton does not have any family members.”  Pepper said falling back into her defensive position.   

Harry frowned.  He knew that Barton had to have at least a son as Minerva was offering him a position at Hogwarts.  Which meant that either they didn’t know about Cooper or they were keeping the Barton’s secret.  Yet in the end it didn’t matter, Harry needed Barton and these people were keeping his location secret.

“Look. I know they are in hiding but I really must speak with, Mr Barton, about his son.”  Harry stated exasperatedly hoping that his pleading would work but from the pair of narrowing eyes he doubted it.

“If you do not leave I’ll personally blast you out of my window and I promise you...it will be a long way down.”  Tony whispered all traces of his earlier happiness completely vacant on his face.

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth and try and calm the situation down, the elevator reopened to reveal three new, yet odd individuals; the first looked like a muscular American Flag with arms and legs, the second man had sandy hair and was pointing a bow and arrow at him and another red headed woman with two pistols ready to put a whole in his head.  All in all not the best welcome Harry had ever experienced.

“This him?”  The archer said striding confidently into the room without taking his eyes or his weapon from a confused and shocked Harry.

“Just on time, Legolas.”  Stark declared moving slightly to the side with Pepper so that the newcomers could take their place in front of Harry.  “I was just getting to the threatening part.”

“What do you want?”  The archer growled as the ‘American Man’ and the short red head flanked him.

Harry could feel his irritation threatening to erupt at their unnecessary hostile attitudes; sure he expected a bit of anger that he basically broke in but this was a little over kill.  “As I’ve been saying, I’m here to speak with Mr Clint Barton about his son.”

“What about my son?”  The archer asked giving away his identity.

 _‘At least I’ve located Mr Barton.’_   Harry thought to himself.

“Wait…hold the phone.”  Stark demanded sauntering over to Barton and started pushing Barton’s nose in an obvious effect to annoy him.  “Are you telling me there is a little Legolas out there?  Why didn’t your family show up when I did a background check on you?”

“My family are under the protection of SHIELD and _nobody_ knows about them except Nat and Fury.”  Barton said as he gave Stark a silencing punch to the gut before turning to attention back to Harry.  “With so much protection how do you know about them?”

“He is clearly not of SHIELD which means he has to be an enemy.” The red head said releasing the safety from both of her weapons simultaneously.  “He needs to be put down to protect the family, Clint.”

Seeing where things were going, Harry’s mind instantly fell back to his war-time training with the Order and cycled through optional offensive and defensive spells.  Thankfully his instinct for survival kicked in just in time as the arrow Barton had prepared suddenly launched from his bow and was flying directly for his head.

Knowing that he couldn’t withdraw his wand in time, especially when he noticed the red head prepare to fire her own weapons, Harry knew he had to rely on wandless magic.

“ _Protego Maxima!”_ He shouted releasing far more power into the spell than required, as he had never personally tried this spell against two bullets and an arrow, but thankfully his heart stopped hammering against his chest in a panic when he heard three soft thuds as they fell harmlessly onto the ground.  Not waiting to see what they would do next seeing that he could protect himself from bullets, Harry continued. 

“ _Immobulus!”_

Harry could feel the spell activate immediately as it stopped the five muggles from moving.  All Harry wanted was a break from battle and here he was trying to do a favor for a friend dodging bullets and arrows.  No.  He had enough.

“This was _clearly_ a waste of time!”  Harry snapped his frustration level boiling over as he turned towards the startled Barton who seemed could only move his eyes around in their sockets.  “I came here to offer your son a position at a prestigious school. That is it!  Normally we don’t take students from other distant countries but because our American equivalent rejected your son, something I’m told is your fault, the Hogwarts’ Headmistress wanted to offer him a place at our school.  Now I don’t know why you are so protective but trying to kill me seems an over exaggeration!”

With the five strange muggles held in place by his magic, Harry took the Hogwarts’ letter McGonagall gave him from his pocket and threw it at Barton’s feet. 

“There favor done!”  Harry snapped before apparating out.

 


End file.
